


Imprisonment

by imbxdateverything



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Imprisonment, Prompt: Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything
Summary: Legolas can be unlucky.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Imprisonment

The man sneered to his buddies at the sight in front of him.

Legolas glared at the man as he moved his wrists to test if he could break free of his bindings

The elf was visiting his friends in Rivendell when he was ambushed by a group of men.

The dozen men that attacked Legolas were, apparently, aware of an elf's strength as they didn't underestimate Legolas for even a moment.

With all of them charging at him all at once, the prince dodged and parried the men's knives and swords with his own white-handled twin blades.

After an exhausting fight of one against twelve, Legolas found himself overpowered and soon had his back to the ground with his hands and ankles bound.

"Well, well, well." The man looking down on him said.

"I bet it'll fetch a pretty price in the market." Another man dropped to a crouch in front of the trapped prince.

As the man got closer to Legolas, he reached his arm out but the elf moved his head to one side before he could touch him.

With an unsettling grin, the man extended his arm again, this time managing to catch the elf's chin in his hand, bringing Legola's head up to look into his eyes.

"Feisty little elfling, aren't you? I'll bet it'll be fun to break you." He whispered in a dangerous tone as he continued to inspect the prince.

Legolas scowled angrily at the man as he continued his tries to break free of the rope that wound around his wrists.

"Whoever gets to keep you is one lucky man." He smiled with his toothy, dirty smile before letting go of the prince and standing up.

"Time to go, my friends." The man told the rest of the group and, at once, they started preparing their leave.

The man spared a last glance at Legolas as he walked towards one of his men and spoke to him.

As one of the underlings strode towards the elf, Legolas prayed to Valar that he would be able to make it out of there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading:))


End file.
